Inside Out Kid Series
The Inside Out Kid Series (also known as the Riley Andersen Show) is a series of ''Inside Out'' parodies done in the style of Angry German Kid parodies. However, unlike Angry German Kid parody series, which have Leopold Slikk at their core, the Inside Out Kid Series also has Riley Andersen as a major character alongside Leopold. After the videos in the Riley Andersen's Intercultural Exchange series, the first episode of the Inside Out Kid Series is the most watched Inside Out parody to date, likely because its first episode directly piggybacks on the success of "Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid". Plot #1: Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid Having recently moved to Saint Petersburg, Leopold, like Riley before him, blames everything that has been wrong to him on the move and his parents. However, he briefly takes solace in the fact that he doesn't have to go to school, up until his father Harold Slikk pushes him to go to school and threatens that if Leopold doesn't go, he'll eventually end up in jail. Leopold thus complies and goes to school. At school, Teacher Lewis immediately notes to the class that a new student has joined, and asks Leopold to introduce himself. Leopold, on the other hand, counters that Lewis said "today" twice (a common feature of "Angry German Kid vs. Angry nationality Kid" videos), before briefly introducing himself, mentioning that his family is retarded and sitting down next to Riley, in what appears to be the only seat at school with its own computer. Leopold immediately uses the computer to play Unreal Tournament, but predictably, breaks the computer's keyboard and Lewis sends him to Principal Diknoz's office. Diknoz notes that his school, in general, has not seen children as misbehaving as Leopold. Therefore, not sure what to do with him, he lets him off without any sort of punishment. At lunch, Leopold thus sits down separately from everyone else, but then, Riley Andersen takes a seat next to him and they have their first conversation. Riley is interested in what Leopold is playing, but once he tells her about Unreal Tournament, she immediately counters that hockey is better, and convinces Leopold to try it out. Leopold miserably fails at hockey, falls over and ragequits. At the last moment, Riley attempts to comfort him, but he resolves to kill her. First, though, he goes over to his computer and practices smashing the keyboard, before meeting her at the staircase and battling it out. However, Riley doesn't particularly feel like fighting to death, and instead battle it out at Rocket League (using the "Snow Day" game mode, which resembles hockey). As Riley wins, the scene then cuts to Riley's parents, Bill and Jill Andersens, having dinner together and deciding that Riley and Leopold will make great company. Episodes Notes Style The intro and outro of the Inside Out Kid Series, much longer than the intros and outros of other series, is specifically designed after common intros and outros in the Angry German Kid parody circles. Likewise, jokes common in Angry German Kid parodies (such as their teacher introducing the new students by using the word "today" twice) are inserted. Trivia *Other than Joy in the series intro, Riley's mind and emotions have not appeared in the series as of yet. Category:Series